This invention pertains to a thermostat guard that protects a thermostat from unauthorized adjustments, while providing the necessary ventilation for proper thermostat operation.
In many situations it is desirable to prevent unauthorized persons from tampering with thermostat settings. This is particularly true for large buildings and public places where a large number of people are present.
In the past, protection was accomplished by placing a locked cover over the thermostat. To insure proper operation, ventilation holes were placed in the sides and/or top of this cover. Nothing prevented a resourceful individual from inserting some type of tool through the ventilation holes and adjusting the thermostat.
Prior art shows different schemes to prevent unauthorized adjustment through ventilation holes. One type of ventilation scheme is to have two walls with ventilation holes in each wall that are offset from one another. Yet another scheme is to place a solid "half wall" immediately inside the ventilated portion of the cover. This was accomplished by placing a series of baffles in the cover of the guard.